So Much For My Happy Ending - A Loki Fanfiction
by PurpleShirt231
Summary: Kairi is abducted from her usual boring life and forced to help SHEILD handle Loki. She is promised freedom if she helps them. But there is more to her than even Loki understands. Kairi posseses magic skills just as advanced as Loki's, she aquired them from an old friend over one thousand years ago. Kairi gets the prince and even the castle but will she get her happy ending?
1. Chapter 1

**SO MUCH FOR MY HAPPY ENDING – A LOKI FANFICTION**

**PART ONE**

Well, another day another head ache from my hell hole of a job. I work at a restaurant just across the road from where I live. I live in one of the busiest places in London, in a flat which is the best I can afford right now. My work hours are long and tiring; starting early in the morning and ending late at night.

My friends' say I should leave and find another job, they say I could do so much better. And, yeah, I bloody well agree with them, but I need the money. I can't just quit and pretend everything will be absolutely fine while I search for another job.

I walk out the restaurant and glance at my watch, half eleven… at night.

I sigh to myself and continue to walk into the suspiciously quiet street. It's usually a lot harder than this, a lot louder, strange…

It is only now that I notice it's raining, and pretty heavily too.

"My god!" I shouted, not caring if anyone can hear me, "Is anything going to go right for me today?!"

I hastily make my way to my flat down the road; my shoes are already soaked through and my hair and clothes are drenched.

I run up to my door and quickly try to find my keys, and surprise, surprise! I can't find them!

"I don't have time for this!" I shouted, focusing my hand on the lock and whispering something under my breath. My eyes flash gold and then return to their normal brown colour as the door unlocks.

I run in and shut the door behind me. Good thing my flat is on the bottom floor because I am not in the mood for stairs.

I stomp loudly over to my door and unlock it with my magic again. I know the keys for this door are in my pocket but I'll be damned if I'm gonna waste any more time retrieving them.

I step into my flat and shut the door behind me. I push my back against the door and slide down it to the floor with thud; all energy leaving me rather quickly.

"What is with this time period?" I asked myself, "Well, thinking about it, this is a pretty good time period to be living in" I argued to myself, "No dragons, no witches or sorcerers, no Morgana of Mordred, no stupid King Arthur" I laughed to myself about the memories we shared, but my smile faded, "Or Merlin.."

I clear my throat and lift myself up from the ground, I walk over to the sofa and collapse onto it.

I turn the TV on using my powers, it automatically comes on with the news.

"Breaking news from Stuttgart" said the news reporter on the screen; I lifted my head to see what was so damn important.

"From the information we have received, there has been a terrorist attack in Stuttgart. Ending in several deaths and many needing medical attention. The whereabouts of the 'terrorist' is unconfirmed, we have no new information as of yet"

My god, I think to myself while hanging on the news reporter's every word.

"Wait, we've just received video footage from Stuttgart on the matter. Some viewers may find this video to be distressing" the news reporter warned.

As soon as the video took over the screen, a loud, somewhat thundering voice filled the room.

"I said KNEEL!"

I screamed and fell from my sofa and onto the floor, narrowly missing the coffe table near me.

"PAUSE!" I yelled at the TV. The video paused and I rubbed my head.

"Jesus, what on earth was that?!" I shouted.

I looked up at the TV and on the screen was a blurry image of a tall, thin man with a staff or sceptre of some kind; it was a gold colour from what I could tell and it had a blue light thing near the top of it. The man holding said staff had black hair and a menacing grin on his face… nice cheekbones though, and his green eyes, so intense – wait, what?! He's a terrorist for god's sake! Get a hold of yourself!

He was dressed in some sort of leather cape thing, his clothes were either black or dark green coloured. He had bits of gold armour dotted round him and he had a helmet on with very big horns sticking out of it.

Now, usually I would insult something like this but his mere presence on my TV screen made me shiver with fear. He was someone not to be trifled with, especially not by me.

I turned the TV off, not wanting to hear any more of this, and I pulled myself up to sit on my sofa.

I glanced around the room and froze.

That window in the far wall was not open when I came in. I ran through many possibilities in my head. Okay, I definitely know it was shut when I came in, I know I didn't open it, there was no wind that could have opened it but it was raining really hard outside.

That's it!

The force of the rain must have pushed it open but I would have heard it, right? Meh. Whatever. Stupid rain.

I stood up and walked over to close the window. I muttered a spell as I couldn't be bothered in slamming it shut with my hands, and the window began to shut slowly.

I turned and was about to walk away when I felt something cold and metal hit, or rather stab, into my neck. A feeling of coldness seeped into my veins and I reached up to pull whatever had attached itself to my neck. I suddenly felt dizzy and nauseous, my legs failed and I fell to the floor.

I pulled the metal thing from my neck and saw it was some sort of a dart. A dart? A DART?! WHAT THE HELL WAS I DOING WITH A BLOODY DART IN MY NECK?!

Before I could mentally shout anything else, my head hit the floor with a loud bang and I was out cold.


	2. Chapter 2

**SO MUCH FOR MY HAPPY ENDING – A LOKI FANFICTION**

**PART TWO**

**(Kairi is pronounced Ky - ree, just wanted to add that in because I know how frustrating it can get when you can't pronounce a character's name properly)**

I slowly began to wake up. My senses were returning to me but my vision was blurred. I immediately put a hand to my neck in search for the dart but it wasn't there, I flinched when my hand came across the red mark left on my skin.

As my vision got better, I found I was lying in some sort of cylinder shaped cell. The walls were see through and looked like they were made of glass.

"I was wondering when you would wake" said a voice beside me.

I opened my eyes wide and saw a tall man looming over me, he had black hair and green eyes and, and, and… oh shit.

I jumped to attention and stood up, I tried to back away but my legs were too weak to support me and I fell back down to the floor on my hands and knees.

The man was still standing where he was before, his eyes watching my every move.

I crawled over to the glass wall and used it to support myself. I grabbed my head in my hands to try and stop the ringing in my ears. I closed my eyes and tried to focus. When I reopened them, the man was stood right in front of me.

I jumped again, "Will you please stop doing that?!" I shouted at him.

He just grinned at me, that same grin I saw on the TV but somehow it seemed softer. He then backed off and stood in the middle of the cell or cage or whatever this thing was. I had my back against the glass wall.

I squinted my eyes at him, "Who are you?" I asked.

"Is that really your top priority right now?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

I stayed silent and glared at him, waiting for his answer.

"You have seen me before, have you not?" he asked.

"Well, yeah, I have, but that doesn't mean I know who you are and wait…" I paused and took a breath before standing straighter, "How did you know that I had seen you before?"

He grinned again, "I can see into your mind" he said.

"No way" I said, not sure whether he was just toying with me, "How?" I asked; he began to laugh.

He walked closer to me and took my hand, Jesus, his skin was cold, really cold.

"I am Loki, Prince of Asgard, God of Mischief" he introduced himself, raising my hand to his lips, he kissed it gently.

"I'm Kairi, uh, human of Earth.." I said, unsure of how to introduce myself after his bold introduction.

He laughed and let go of my hand.

I shook my head at him and walked away from him.

When I thought he wasn't paying attention I whispered something under my breath with my hand on the red mark on my neck. My eyes flashed gold and the red mark instantly healed itself. I smiled at my handiwork.

"Now" said Loki, his voice making me shiver and I quickly spun round to see him staring at me, "I am intrigued in to how you did that"

He looked more defensive now, but a small smile still lingered on his lips. I opened my mouth as I was about to say something but I froze as Loki's eyes were locked onto mine. He took a step forward and I took a step back. He looked a little hurt by this but he managed to cover it brilliantly.

"Miss Kairi Smith, I presume" said another voice.

I quickly scanned the room outside the cell until my eyes fell on a man outside the room. He was tall, well built with quite a bit of muscle, he had blonde hair and I could tell from his voice he was American.

"Yes?" I asked, turning towards him.

I glanced at Loki out of the corner of my eye; he was still staring at me.

"Would you come with me, please" said Mr America over there.

I just looked at him, trying to see what else I could deduce from him. He looked different, like he didn't really belong in this time… I must be going insane..

The man in question walked over to the door of the cell and opened it, cautiously.

"Please?" he asked, holding the door open for me.

I looked up at Loki who averted his gaze to the floor.

I walked past him and towards the door, "Em, bye Loki" I said before letting the man shut and lock the door behind me. Loki just kept staring at the floor until I had left completely.

**Hey, it's PurpleShirt231 here. This is my first Loki fanfiction, I needed to write a fanficiton about Loki cause he's just amazing! Gotta love that guy 3 Plus Tom Hiddleston is awesome. Anyway, please review and tell me what you think! Thanks for reading! xxx**


	3. Chapter 3

**SO MUCH FOR MY HAPPY ENDING – A LOKI FANFICTION**

**PART THREE**

The man escorted me down a corridor; wherever we were a lot of people worked here.

"Right" I said, trying to stop another headache, "Who are you?" I asked.

"Rogers" said the man, a blank expression on his face.

"Just 'Rogers'?" I asked.

"Steve. Steve Rogers" said Rogers, turning his head for a moment to smile at me.

I smiled back. Stay on their good side and you'll be okay, I thought to myself.

"Alright, Steve, where am I?" I asked, probably should have asked Loki before…

"You are on a secret ship run by SHEILD" stated Rogers, as if it was the most normal thing in the world.

"Great" I said, he looked back at me and raised both eyebrows and smiled then continued walking ahead.

We walked in silence for a few minutes until I couldn't take it anymore.

"What am I doing here?" I asked, I stopped walking and stood still.

Enough is enough. I want answers and I want them now.

Rogers continued until he reached a door, then he turned round to face me.

"In here" he said.

I walked over and he ushered me into the room that I presume is the conference room seeing as there was a massive oval shaped table with chairs scattered around it.

At the end of the table was a stern looking man wearing an eye patch; I would not want to get in a fight with him, I'm telling you that now.

"Miss Smith" said the eye patch man, gesturing to a seat at the table.

I refused and stood still, watching his every move. Maybe I could make a run for it… but where would I go? I mean, this is a ship isn't it? I couldn't just jump overboard; I can't swim for one thing…

"Who are you?" I asked, a lot a ruder than I intended.

"I prefer to keep that confidential at the minute, Miss Smith-" before eye patch man could finish another man came sauntering through the door eating an apple rather loudly. He had some sort of goatee beard thing and a blue light was glowing in his chest, now that's weird..

"Nick, you really need to order in some better apples, because these are just not up to my standards" he complained.

Eye patch man or 'Nick' rolled his eyes, "Stark, do you mind?"

"Not really, no, why? What's so important?" asked Stark.

"Nick who?" I asked, interrupting them.

Both Stark's and Nick's eyes locked onto me.

"Fury" said Nick, "Director of SHEILD"

There was a moment of silence before Stark stepped forward and held out his hand, "I'm Tony Stark"

"Kairi Smith" I said before shaking his hand.

I sat down when Rogers came into the room, he walked over and sat next to me; well at least I can call him a friend for now, he seems alright.

"The magic girl?" asked Stark, his mouth full of apple.

I immediately froze and stared hard at the table, not knowing what to say. HOW DOES HE KNOW?!

"Yes, thank you, Stark" said Fury.

I looked up at him, "Is that why I'm here?" I asked.

He nodded and pressed a button on the table.

"Everyone to the conference room" he said, he paused before speaking again, "Now"

He then sat down in a chair at the head of the table.

We waited in silence for a few minutes and soon people were walking in and sitting in the chairs around the table.

There was one man who looked bewildered by my presence, like he didn't believe I was real. He wore a purple shirt and looked quite intelligent.

"My god, I thought they were joking" he said, slightly laughing before sitting down.

A woman walked in wearing a black suit, she had fiery red hair and looked at me with a blank stare before sitting next to 'purple shirt man'. Another guy walked in and sat down next to the red head, he had a massive bow attached to his back and I could see he was carrying intense looking arrows. The last person to walk in was different, very different. He was very buff and had longish blonde hair. He was dressed differently from the others; he had armour on or something like that.

"Miss Smith, this is Rogers, who I'm sure you already know" said Fury, Rogers smiled at me. Oh, he's definitely my friend.

Fury started introducing them all in turn with a nod of his head in their direction. It was then that I recognised all their faces. Steve Rogers was Captain America.

"Stark" continued Fury, now, Stark was Ironman, I knew that.

"Banner" said Fury, he was Hulk, "Barton", Hawkeye was it? Yeah, "Romanov" she was the Black Widow, "And Thor"

Thor was- no, wait, it was just Thor… Thor?! THOR?! THE GOD OF THUNDER?! Oh god, I'm so dead.

"Loki is your brother" I said before I could stop myself. Okay, I'm definitely dead.

"Yes, how do you know his name?" asked Thor, it was only then that I realised he hadn't sat down; he was just standing near the wall.

"He told me-" I said before I was interrupted.

"Miss Smith was placed in Loki's cell while she was unconscious" stated Fury.

"Oh, yeah, about that… WHAT THE HELL?!" I shouted, frustrated, "One minute I'm walking around in my flat, the next I wake up IN SOME CELL ON SOME GODDAMN SHIP!"

Fury is about to say something but I interrupt.

"And then I realise I'm in a cell with THE GOD OF MISCHIEF!" I shouted, crossing my arms and slouching in my chair.

Stark laughs to himself chucking the rest of his apple in the bin, "Can we keep her?" he jokes, I can't help but smile at his comment.

"Miss Smith, you have been brought here for reason" said Fury, he stood up and started pacing by his chair.

"Oh?" I asked, as if oblivious to the entire situation.

"Yes" said Fury, "We have been observing you for many years and-"

"Wait, WHAT?!" I asked, they've been watching me? For how long? Why?

"Please, if you let me speak I will explain everything" said Fury, Stark casually walked over and sat in the chair on the other side of me.

I rolled my eyes and sighed, Nick took that as a 'yes' to continue.

"We know everything, Kairi, your magic, your past, your history-" Fury was interrupted yet again.

"Technically, her past and her history are the same thing" pointed out Stark.

Fury just glared at him before continuing.

"You are one of the world's greatest defence strategies, we need you if we want to survive" said Fury.

"Me?" I asked, all of this was too much, one minute I was 'the magic girl' next I'm 'one of the world's greatest defence strategies'. Just what exactly was going on here?

"We have brought you here because we need your help" said Fury, sighing, "Without you, Loki and his army will surely win and take over Earth. You, along with the Avengers-"

"Avengers?" I asked, raising my eyebrow questioningly.

"That's what we call ourselves" said Stark, turning to me, "You do know who we are, right?"

I looked around the room before turning back to him, "Of course" I said but obviously he didn't believe me.

I sighed, "Tony Stark – Ironman, Steve Rogers – Captain America, Clint Barton – Hawkeye, Natasha Romanov – Black Widow, Bruce Banner – Hulk, and Thor Odinson. That good enough proof for you?" I asked.

Stark looked a bit bewildered, as did the rest of the 'Avengers'. Banner seemed to tense a little when I said 'Hulk', I'll know to be more weary next time.

"How do you know all this?" asked Natasha.

"Believe me when you've been around as long as I have, you pick up a few things… well, that and I broke into some top secret files on my laptop when I got bored" I admitted, Stark smirked at me and I smiled back at him.

"Bored?" asked Natasha, raising an eyebrow. How on Earth does she do that? I can't lift one eyebrow! How frustrating..

"Yeah, it happens a lot actually…" I said, challenging Romanov. I don't think she likes me… great.

**This chapter is was just to introduce the other Avenger characters and their attitudes towards Kairi. **

**I hope you liked it, I'll write another chapter soon, thanks for reading! Please leave a review if you can! xx**


End file.
